ANGEL
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "The sequel to JEALOUSY" ANGEL IS BACK but this time she brought an army ready to kill Po, Tigress, and everyone in the valley of peace.
1. Evil

It has been 3 days since the incident in the valley of peace where Tigress told her feelings for Po and since Angel the princess was kicked out the valley for trying to suduce Po to be hers and mocking the valley of peace calling it a terrible place and hated every bit of it and everyone in it especially Po and Tigress and left the valley for good well that's what everyone thought but unknown to them Angel had a scheme up her sleeve one that could change the lives of everyone.

Morning had come for the valley of peace and everyone was in the kitchen while Po was making breakfast for his friends, master and his new love Tigress.

"So Tigress how does it feel to be with Po" Viper asked with a wondered look on her face but was also excited as she thought the two made such a cute couple.

"Well it feels awesome" Tigress said with a smile on her face and began to blush and looked up at Po who returned the smile.

"So Po how does it feel to be with Tigress" Mantis asked with a grin on his face patiently waiting for an answer from Po.

"Well I don't know if words can describe that Mantis I love her with all my heart and always will and besides that she is so awesome" Po said with a smile on his face as he stood over Tigress and kneeled down wrapping his arms around her resting his head on hers.

"Thanks Po you're my little dumpling" Tigress said as she looked at him about ready to kiss him but stopped as she could see he was about to say something.

"You're my little kitten Tigress" Po said softly as he then pressed his lips against her enjoying the warmth of her lips against his as Tigress was feeling the same.

"OH MY GOSH ITS SO CUTE" Viper yelled excitedly and as she did she got a laugh out of everyone especially Po and Tigress.

"Alright breakfast is ready" Po said as he noticed that everything was done and got the plates out for his friends he then began to make his plate but also was making another for Tigress so she wouldn't have to get up.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said softly as she took the plate from Pos hand and set it down on the table.

"No problem Tigress it's my pleasure" Po said as he smiled at her and sat next to her as did his sit and they all began to eat breakfast.

"Man this is good Po" Mantis said as put a fork full of eggs in his mouth and then bit a piece of bacon.

"Glad you like it" Po said as he was glad that his friends loved his cooking he then grabbed his fork and filled it with eggs and potatoes and slowly moved it towards Tigresses mouth who in turn did the same for Po and the two took in the fork full into their mouths and smiled.

While the warriors were enjoying their breakfast half way across China Angel had just arrived at her house which was huge and had gates, guards, and many other things that you would expect to see at a prince or princess house. She then walked to the door and opened it but was angry as she pushed it open with all her might and when the door hit the walls it caused echoes throughout the house.

"FATHER" Angel screamed with anger voice as she entered the house as and began to walk towards a figure wearing a black cloak with blue flame patterns on it and the figure was sitting on what seemed to be a throne guarded by to gorillas.

"What is it Angel" Angels father said with calmness in his voice and began to open his eyes slowly revealing them to be a bright yellow and then looked at his daughter.

"I HATE THAT VALLEY OF PEACE" Angel screamed as she was filled with rage and needed to let it out if she did she usually did to her father.

"What do you hate the valley of peace" Angels father said still calmed as if this almost always happens when she goes to a valley or goes on a trip and when she comes back she hates the place.

"First nobody even greeted me when I arrived as if I was a nobody and the masters you said were so nice made me sleep outside and hardly ever talked to me" Angel said as she calmed down but began to fill her father's heads with lies as that was her plan.

"Anything else" Angels father said as he began to get bored hearing his daughter complain and complain every time something little happens to her.

"Yes there is a tiger who took my love from me a freaking tiger called Tigress" Angel said as she remembered Tigress and began to clinch her teeth out of anger towards her and wanted her dead.

"What do you want me to do about it" Angels father said as he looked at his daughter with boredom and tiredness.

"I WANT YOU TO KILL HER AND THE WHOLE FREAKING VALLEY" Angel yelled and had an evil grin on her face as she could imagine Tigress dead and her the one that killed her along with her beloved panda Po.

"Are you serious Angel" Angels father said as what she said snapped him out of his boredom and into seriousness as he had never heard Angel say such a thing.

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS" Angel said with a killer tone and had a huge evil smile on her face.

"Angel just because someone took your love does not mean you can wipe out an entire valley" Angels father said as he stood up from his throne and looked his daughter straight in the eye.

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT THEY TREATED ME LIKE CRAP" Angel said as she began to argue with her dad trying to say anything to make his mind up on destroying the valley.

"THAS BS ANGEL" Angels father yelled and slammed his fist on to one of the thrones arms rest almost causing it to break but he did so because his daughter began to anger him.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW" Angel yelled as she clinched her fist and had her claws out causing blood to drip from the palm of her hand and dripped from her fingers onto the floor.

"TTHATS ENOUGH ANGEL I WILL NOT DESTROY THE VALLEY YOU CANT ALWAYS HAVE YOUR WAY" Angels father yelled and took a seat trying to calm himself and began to breath slowly.

"You know father if you won't then I will" Angel said as she had an evil grin on her face.

"Don't even think about it and even if you do you don't even have an army" Angels father said trying to talk his daughter out of it and even if she did she was all alone.

"Yes I do we have an army" Angel said as she was talking about the guards as their was hundred maybe even thousands of them around the house.

"They only listen to me Angel" Angels father said as he looked at Angel.

"No they only listen to the head of the house which means if you were to die I would be the next head of the house" Angel said as she looked at her father with killer instinct in her eyes.

"What the hell are you getting at Angel" Angels father said but had some worry in his voice as he was getting a little scared of how his daughter was talking.

"Let's just say you might want to be careful tonight father" Angel said with a smile on her face and left for her room.

"Master what's gotten into her" one of the gorillas guard asked with a wondered look on his face.

"I don't know but keep a close eye on her" Angels father said as he looked at the gorilla and back to his daughter as he wondered why she was like this.

Night had soon fallen on Angels house as her father was in bed and two gorilla guards by his door and as they were guarding the door they then seen Angel coming towards the door.

"What are you doing" the gorilla guard asked as he wondered what she was doing up at this time.

"I want to talk to my father" Angel said with seriousness in her voice as she looked up at the guards.

"I don't think so you better go to bed" the other gorilla guard said as he walked closer to Angel trying to get to go to bed.

"Pretty please it would mean the world to me" Angel said in a seductive tone as she put her paws on the both the gorillas cheeks and looked them both in the eyes with her deep blue ocean eyes.

"Ok" the gorilla guard said as he was dazed from her beautifulness and melted when he looked into her eyes.

Angel then entered the room shutting the door and walked towards the bed her father was sleeping in as he was laying their peacefully sleeping and as he was Angel brought her claws out on her right paw and brought her right arm up.

"I told you father I WILL DESTROY THE VALLEY" Angel yelled as she rose her arm up and swung it down and as she did she opened his eyes only to see his daughter slash her clash across his neck causing blood to fly up and everywhere.

"Now I will have an army" Angel said as she watched her father gush blood and as it flew the blood got on her face and teeth.

"Ahhhhhhh" Angels father said as he drew his last breath and closed his eyes forever as he meet his end by his own daughter.

"MASTER" the gorilla guards yelled as they came in only to see blood covered on Angels face and their master lifeless.

"WHY YOU" one of the gorilla guards shouted as he charged at Angel will full force ready to fight.

"I DON'T THINK SO" Angel yelled as she put her hand to the gorilla causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Remember I'm the new house hold leader and that means you protect me and do whatever I say" Angel said with a grin on her face as she knew they couldn't do anything and as much as they hated it the gorillas had to bow to her.

"HA HA HA NOW I CAN KILL YOU PO AND TIGRESS" Angel laughed and her eyes filled with envy as she now had her army all she needed to do is now achieve her goal destroying the valley of peace.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 and I hoped you liked it. Always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Preparations

With Angel's father dead now and that she is now the house leader she gathered all the guards she had and called them to meet her outside as she had a speech ready for her new army. Everyone then meet outside which included wolfs, gorillas, and a couple of tigers who stood next to Angel as they were her friends.

"What's going on" A wolf asked with a wondered look as he looked up at a gorilla guard standing next to him.

"I heard our new master wants to tell us something" the gorilla guard replied with a serious tone as he wondered what Angel wanted to tell everyone.

"Shut up everyone your new master has something to tell you" one of the tigers yelled to get everyone's attention and to get them to shut up as Angel was about to tell them why they are there.

"Go ahead Angel" the other tiger said as she looked at her friend with a serious look on her face.

"Thank you Yuki and Kira" Angel said as she looked at her friends with a pleased look on her face as she walked pat them ready to address her army. As Yuki was a black tiger with white markings on her arms, legs, and forehead with lightish grey eyes wearing a black cloak with white blood splat patterns on it and Kira was a white tiger with bright red eyes and had red markings on her body everywhere and was wearing a blue cloak with a picture of a tiger roaring and blood drips coming from its teeth.

"Now as many of you know my father died tonight and that someone killed him in his sleep and we still don't know who did it" Angel said in a sad tone as she looked at her army but was trying to hold back a smile on her face at the same time.

"Yeah right" one of the gorillas thought as he was one of the gorillas who seen Angel murder her own father but didn't want to say anything as he was afraid that he might meet the same fate as his old master.

"But the last words he said before he died was Angel destroy the valley of peace for me" Angel said as she began to lie to her army and let tears fall from her eyes trying to fool them which was working.

"SO ARE YOU WITH ME" Angel yelled as she raised her fist in the air to see if her army was her to destroy the valley of peace with her.

"DESTROY THE VALLEY OF THE PEACE" Yuki and Kira yelled in unison as they raised their fists in the air repeating the words they just yelled over and over again and soon everyone was chanting it as they were now chanting it over and over again.

"It seems your plan is working Angel" Yuki said with a smile on her face as she looked over at Angel.

"But now that it is what do we do now" Kira asked with a wondered look on her face but with seriousness to.

"Well now that I have my army they needed to be fitted with the proper tools" Angel said as she looked at her friends with a grin on her face.

"What does that mean" Kira asked with a confused look but as soon as she said that she got cold looks from Angel and Yuki as they couldn't believe she just said that.

"It means that they need armor and swords right Angel" Yuki said as she looked over at Angel wondering if that's what she meant and she was hopeing that it was.

"That's exactly right Yuki" Angel said with a pleased look as she loved how smart Yuki was as she always knew what she meant.

"So you two get everyone to the armory and start to make armor and swords for them as they will need it" Angel said as she turned around and started to walk away as she thought about Tigress and how strong she was but as she was thinking she was interrupted by Kira.

"So what are you going to be doing then" Angel said with an almost angry tone as if they hard to work so hard and Angel do nothing.

"I got my own stuff to make Kira just do what your told" Angel said as she looked at Yuki with an agitated look and walked off with ideas in her head as she was about to make a new cloak and a new sword for her enemy's.

The three tigers began to make their preparations for their battle against the valley of peace as they knew but mostly Angel that it was not going to be easy to bring it down especially because of Po and Tigress and their friends but Angel already had it dead set on her mind to kill Po and Tigress even if it meant she would have to give her life to do it. Meanwhile at the jade palace as all the masters where sleeping in their dorms but Tigress and Po were sleeping in the same dorm and bed but as the two were sleeping Tigress began have a nightmare.

Tigress dream scape.

"What's going on" Tigress said in a scared tone as she was on her knees and the valley was all in flames with blood everywhere and bodies on the ground lifeless she began to get scared and tried to move but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"HEY TIGRESS" a figure yelled to get Tigress attention and it worked as Tigress turned her head and seen Po on his knees covered in blood and all bruised up with a figure standing over him with a blade to his neck.

"Tigress" Po said in a painful tone and had a scared look on his face and tears began to flow from his eyes.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tigress yelled as tears feel from his eyes and tried to move to go and save her love but couldn't and her heat kept beating fast as she just wished it would all go away.

"You should of choose me Po" the figure said in a soft tone as she kneeled down and whispered into his ear as you tell it was a female from its voice.

"WHO ARE YOU" Tigress yelled in an angry tone as she seen the figure about ready to move the blade across Pos throat.

"You should of let him be mine" The figure said as it looked Tigress in the eyes as the figures eyes were blue like the ocean and once Tigress met eye to eye with it her eyes widened as she knew who it was.

"Angel" Tigress said with an amazed look on her face as she couldn't believe who it was.

"THAT'S RIGHT TIGRESS" Angel yelled as she moved the blade across Pos neck with fastness causing blood to gush out of Po like a raging river onto the ground and onto Tigress face.

"HA HA HA" Angel laughed manically with a huge smile on her face and then charged at Tigress with a blade in her paws.

"YOU'RE NEXT" Angel yelled as she jumped into the air and swung the blade at Tigress face and as she did Tigress awakened from her dream causing her to scream.

Back into reality.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tigress yelled as she rose up from the bed causing everyone in the palace to wake up and run to the dorm to see what's wrong.

"Tigress what's wrong" Po said as his heart was beating fast as he was scared from the scream Tigress had just let out.

"Yeah are you alright" Viper asked as she slithered up to her friend with fastness.

"Hu Hu uh" Tigress said as she was sweating and began to pant as she was terrified at what she just dreamed about and didn't know what to say but then she looked over to see if Po was still alive as he was as she seen him looking at her with worry in his eyes she then latched her arms around him and cried.

"Po your still alive" Tigress said in a happy tone but was still crying as she thought she lost him.

"Of course I I'm Tigress why wouldn't I be" Po said softly wrapping his arms around trying to comfort her and to calm her down but was confused on why she thought he was dead.

"Did you have a nightmare" Po said as he figured that must be the reason on why she thought he was dead.

"Yes a terrible one" Tigress said calming herself down wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"About what" Mantis asked with a wondered look as he had never seen Tigress this scared before as he thought nothing ever could.

"Angel" Tigress said in a scared tone but as she did everyone's eyes widened at the name she just said.

"What" Po said in a serious tone as he thought Angel was gone from their lives and they would never see her again?

"Let's talk to master Shifu Tigress maybe he will know why you dreamed about her" Po said softly as he got Tigress up from the bed and held her in his arms and walked to the sacred hall of warriors with his friends to ask Shifu what his could mean.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 everyone and I hoped you guys liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Vision and Angels

Po and his friends continued towards the sacred hall of warriors as Po was holding Tigress in his arms and as he looked down at her he could still fear in her eyes as if she had seen the devil itself and was scared for her but he always thought that Tigress was never scared of Angel as she always hated her.

"What kind of dream did you have of Angel Tigress" Po thought with worry as if Angel scared Tigress Angel must have done something horrible in the dream.

They continued to the hall of warriors until they eventually arrived an as they did they seen their master meditating at the edge of the pool with the golden dragon above it. They then walked over to Shifu calmly not wanting to disturb his meditation and as soon as they were close to Shifu he turned to them.

"What is it" Shifu said in a calm voice as he turned to the dragon warrior and his friends but as he did his eyes widened as he seen his daughter in Pos arms with a terrified look and immediately got up and ran over to them.

"What happened" Shifu said with quickness as he looked up at Po wanting to know why his daughter was terrified.

"She had a nightmare Shifu and it was a bad one" Po said as he looked down at Tigress with sadness and looked back at Shifu.

"About what" Shifu said with a serious look as he needed to know what it was about as he had seen his daughter have nightmares but this one seemed the worst out of them all.

"Angel" Po said with fear in his voice but as soon as he said that name Tigress began to panic and latched onto him with tightness not wanting to let go.

"Tigress" Shifu said in a calm voice trying to calm her down and talk to her to see what her dream was.

"It's okay Tigress were right here" Po said as he wrapped his arms around her which seemed to calm her down as the hugs she got from Po always calmed her down as they were warm and filled with love.

"Can you tell us your dream Tigress" Viper said as she slithered over to her and looked at her friend with sadness in her friends as she never liked to see Tigress like this and wanted to help her friend as did the others.

"I don't know if I can" Tigress said as she didn't want to remember that dream she just wanted to forget it forever but she knew they couldn't help her if she didn't tell them.

"You can tell us how much you want to Tigress and you can stop whenever you want to" Po said in a soft tone letting her know that they are not forcing her but if she did tell them that she could whenever she needed to.

"Alright but I want to stay in your arms Po as I tell it" Tigress said softly as she felt more comfortable telling her dream if she was in her lovers arms.

"Of course you can Tigress whenever you're ready you can start" Po said as he was happy that she wanted to be in his arms and tightened his grip around her keeping her warm and safe.

"Alright I opened my eyes to see myself on my knees as I was covered in blood and felt like I was beaten by a thousand gorillas and felt like the sun surrounded me and I looked up to see the valley in flames with body's laying everywhere all dead" Tigress said as her voice began to become scared again and as she told her dream her friends and father couldn't believe what they were hearing as they to begin to feel frightened.

"Then what Tigress" Monkey said in a calming tone not wanting to scare her but finish her dream but he could see in her eyes she didn't want to.

"I then heard my name being called out and I looked up to see a figure with a sword to someone's neck and as I got a clearer view it was Po all bloody and beaten" Tigress said as she began to let ears fall from her eyes and tightened her grip around Po as she was about to say the worst part of the dream.

"Po then called my name out but it was almost to painful for him to say it I felt frightened and scared I wanted to help but I couldn't move as if I had to watch it and the figure then starred me directly in the eye as it had deep blue eyes and it was female once I starred in to her eyes I knew it was Angel" Tigress said as she remembered the those blue eyes the first time she seen them and in her dream.

"She then" Tigress said in a scared tone as she was about to tell her friends what Angel had did to Po but had troubled doing it.

"She what" Shifu said in a serious tone as he waited to hear what happened next as he could tell it was something horrible.

"SHE KILLED PO" Tigress yelled as she began to shed tears and as she did they fell from her face onto Pos shoulder who could feel them and felt saddened to see her like this and having such a nightmare that she didn't deserve to have.

"I don't want to tell anymore" Tigress said in a sad voice as she didn't want to tell what happened to Po but had to get it off her chest.

"That's horrible" Crane said as he couldn't imagine having a dream like that just listening to it was bad enough.

"Master what does this mean" Po asked softly as he looked over at Shifu and then back at Tigress who still had tears falling from her eyes Po then put his head towards hers and rubbed it against hers and softly said "Tigress I'm right here and I wont leave you".

"It could mean the coming up events for this valley and us" Shifu said as he leaned up against his staff resting his head on it with eyes closed wondering if it could mean the future or just a bad dream.

"It could" Mantis said as he looked at the others with an amazed look on his face as he just couldn't believe it.

"It could have also been a vision" Shifu said as he opened his eyes and remembered what ogway had told him about Tai Lung.

"A vision" Po said with a confused look on his face as he never really understood what they were.

"Yes before you were picked as the dragon warrior Po master ogway had a vision of Tai Lung returning to the valley of peace" Shifu said as he looked at his students with seriousness in his eyes.

"But he did comeback master" Viper said with a wondered look on her face of why master Shifu telling them this but she then began to realize what he meant by Tai Lungs return.

"Exactly" Shifu said as he looked at his students who began to know what he meant.

"You mean this could be like Tai Lung only it's Angel this time" Po said as he wondered if this could be what he meant.

"That's right Po but this time it sounds like it could be worse" Shifu said as he remembered how Tai Lungs return went as there was a few destroyed buildings from his fight with Po but this time it sounds like lives will be lost and fires a blaze on the valley.

"Well if she does come back shouldn't we evacuate the valley and train harder just to be safe" Mantis suggested as he wanted to keep the civilians safe and he wouldn't mind bashing some heads in either.

"The only problem with that Mantis is that if she does come we don't know when she will" Viper argued as she figured not to evacuate until they know when she will get here.

"What do you think master" Viper said as she looked over at Shifu as she figured he would know what to do.

"Well it took her 3 days to get here so if she leaves tomorrow she will get here in 3 days' time" Shifu said knowing how Angel was she couldn't wait to get here.

"Fine then its settled we got about 3 days to get everyone to safety and to train as much as we can for the oncoming battle" Po said as he slammed his fists together as he was ready to fight and protect his home and everyone in it.

"I'm with you Po" Tigress said as she got herself together and stood up with anger in her eyes ready to fight Angel for one last this time but she this time one of them will die.

Meanwhile at Angels house all the gorillas and wolfs were getting their armor on as the gorillas wore red armor with white tiger slash patterns and the wolfs wore black armor with bloody paw print patterns on them and every one of them was equipped with swords each with Chinese letters on them that read Angels Army while they were putting their armor on Yuki and Kira walked to Angels room to let their friend know her army was ready to set out whenever she was ready and opened Angels door.

"Hello Yuki and Kira" Angel said as she was standing at her table wearing a new cloak she made it was white and on the back of it had black wings and feather patterns on it and on the top of her hood had to angry tiger eyes on it.

"Angel your army is ready" Yuki said as her and Kira walked closer to Angel and as they did they had seen three swords on the table and wondered what they were for.

"Very good my friends also I have something for you" Angel said with a smile on her face as she placed on sword in front of Yuki and one in front of Kira.

"Go ahead look at them" Angel said and as she did her friends picked up their swords as Yuki picked hers up she took it out of the sword holder revealing it to be a blade made out of black steel with white Chinese lettering that read Angel of darkness and Kiras had white steel and red lettering that read Angel of bloodiness and the two tigers were excited to see the new blades they were wielding but couldn't help but wonder where Angels was.

"So where's yours Angel" Kira asked as she would like to see it.

"Mine is right here" Angel said as she picked the remaining blade on the table and took out of the holder revealing to have one side white steel and the other side black steel as the white side hade black lettering that Angel and the black side with white lettering that read of death as she was the Angel Of Death.

"This is my gift to me and you my friends these blades can cut through anything or anyone standing in our way" Angel said with a smile on her face as she stared at her sword with envy as did the other two.

"Anyways now that my army is ready we shall set out tomorrow evening and head to the valley of peace and finally I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" Angel said with an evil grin on her face as she couldn't wait until morning comes and finally head out.

Thanks for reading chapter 3 and sorry if it was boring and repeating itself just didn't really know how to write this out but I still hoped you liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. LET IT BEGIN

As Morning had arisen both Po and his friends were getting ready to tell the valley of the coming threat and that they need to evacuate while they were getting ready to do that half way across China Angel and her army were already awake as Angel had called her army for one last speech before they set out for the valley of peace.

"GOOD MORNING MY ARMY" Angel yelled as she rose her arms up in the air with a smile on her face.

"MORNING MASTER" the army said in unison as they anxiously waited to hear what their master was going to say them.

"TODAY WE SET OUT FOR THE VALLEY OF PEACE TO TAKE REVENGE" Angel yelled as she looked at her army with a grin and started to laugh as it was an evil one.

"YEAH" the army yelled in unison as they raised their armor fists and swords into the sky moving them up and down.

"BUT I ONLY HAVE ONE RULE WHEN WE GET THEIR" Angel yelled as she looked at her army with serious in her eyes and as she did her army became completely silent.

"NO ONE IS TO HARM THE TIGER EXCEPT FOR ME" Angel yelled as she brought an evil smile to her voice as did Yuki and Kira as they knew how much Angel wanted to kill the tiger.

"I'M I CLEAR" Angel said with anger in her voice as she looked at her army wanting to hear the answer yes coming from their lips.

"UNDERSTAND MASTER NOW CAN WE GO" A wolf replied as he wanted to leave as he wanted to taste the blood of the people of the valley of peace.

Angel then turned to Yuki and Kira to see if they were ready to go and it seemed like they were as they had their swords on their backs and both of their eyes filled with excitement and Angel could tell that her friends wanted blood.

"LETS GO" Angel yelled as she brought her fist into the air one last time as did her army and friends as they then set out for the valley of peace all ready to fight to the death.

Meanwhile at the valley of peace Shifu sent his students out to the valley of peace to let the people know of an announcement that Shifu was going to say as it was the matter of the evacuation. As it took them about an hour or 2 to get the word through the valley and as soon as they were all gathered in the middle of the valley. Po and the others went to the front where Shifu was as he was ready to tell everyone what they need to do.

"PEOPLE OF THE VALLEY OF PEACE I HAVE ERGENT NEWS" Shifu yelled as he looked at the people with seriousness in his eyes but as soon as he finished his sentence everyone sounded everyone began to whisper to one another on what could so urgent.

"OUR HOME IS IN TROUBLE AS A GREAT EVIL IS COMING AND WANTING DESTROY US" Shifu yelled but as he did the people started to get worried an scared as they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"SO YOU ALL WILL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY TO THE MOUNTAINS WHILE ME AND MY STUDENTS STAY AND PROTECT OUR HOME" Shifu yelled as he pointed up to the mountains that were near the valley and looked at his students.

As Shifu finished his speech everyone began to scatter and ran to their homes gathering all the belongings they need to survive for however long they will be gone but out of the scattering crowd Mr. Ping came out and walked up to Shifu and the others.

"Master Shifu will Po be coming with us" Mr. Ping said in a worry voice as he wanted his son to come with him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ping but he has to stay and fight" Shifu said with softness in his voice as he put his hand on Mr. Pings shoulder and smiled at him.

"But what if he" Mr. Ping said in a scared tone as he was scared for his son as he always was when Po fought in battles that could endanger his life.

"Dad" Po said as he put his paw on his father's shoulder and as he did his father embraced him in a hug.

"I'm just worried for you Po" Mr. Ping said in a sad tone as he was trying not to let tears fall from his eyes.

"I know you are dad but I promise I won't leave you" Po said as he hugged his father tightly embracing him just in case he does not make it but Po always kept his promises but he has two he has to keep as one to his love and the other to his father.

"Alright Po I'm going to hold you to that" Mr. Ping said with a smile on his face and laughed a little as he left to get packed for the trip out of the valley.

A couple hours since then passed and all the people were out and headed up to the mountains where they will be safe until the threat is gone. With the valley now cleared Po and the others began to train as hard as they could more than they ever did in their life's as they hardly took any breaks hardly ate anything as they knew they didn't have time for that stuff they knew what kind of the battle it would be one that will put their lives on the line. AS they trained the days passed as they trained and with Angels army coming with no breaks as they would not stop until she had her revenge. Soon the third day was here and as morning came Shifu and his students waited in the middle of the valley waiting for their opponents but soon it went from morning to evening and eventually to the dead of night with the full moon lighting the valley but still no one came and they began to wonder if Angel would show up.

"Master no one is coming" Po said with a confused look as he thought she would be here by now.

"Maybe it wasn't a vision just a nightmare" Viper said as she looked at the valleys gates and seen no one at all coming.

"Hold on guys do you hear that" Tigress said as she twitched her cat ears as she could hear footsteps and loud noises coming from outside of the gate.

"No" Po said as he didn't the best of hearing but Tigress was the best at hearing things after all she was a tiger but he did eventually hear noises as did the others.

"They're here" Shifu said as he pointed at the gate as he could see large and small figures approaching holding torches to light their way to the valley.

As the army marched into the valley you could hear almost like earthquake footsteps and armor rustling against others as Po and the others seen this their eyes widened at how big an army was brought by Angel as she really does have the intention of wiping them out soon the army stopped and three figures steeped to the front all wearing cloaks with their hoods on and swords on their backs.

"Hello again" the figure said which was wearing a white cloak with black feather patterns and blue eyes.

"Angel" Tigress said as she growled and brought her claws out and anger filled her eyes to the point where you looked at her you would be scared.

"That's right Tigress it's been a while" Angel said as she looked at Tigress and her friends with an evil grin on her face.

"Angel why have you come back" Po said with a serious face as he starred Angel directly in the eyes with hate.

"Does it matter I'm here and I'm going to kill you all" Angel said as her eyes filled with envy and brought a huge smile to her face as she couldn't wait to fight.

"We shall see" Shifu said with a serious tone as he got in his fighting position as did his students all ready to fight Angel and her army.

"Oh you're ready to die already fine with me YUKI, KIRA DO IT" Angel said as she laughed a little at how they were already to fight and die and gave her friends the signal to start the battle.

"YOU HEARD ANGEL KILL THEM ALL" Yuki and Kira yelled in unison as the pointed their fingers at Po and his friends and with that the army charged at them throwing their torches onto buildings resulting in them igniting and each one drew their blades out all with killer instinct in their eyes.

"LETS GO" Po shouted as he and his friends charged with anger in their eyes as they clinched their fists ready to finish this once and for all.

Thanks for ready chapter 4 guys and I hoped you liked it always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Warriors vs The Army

"LETS GO" Po shouted as he and his friends charged at the army with their first clinched ready to finish this once and for all.

As they charged Po was the fist to jump in the air as he had his hand in a fist and brought his arm back and he came face to face with one of the gorillas Po unleashed the first punch of the battle as he landed his punch on the gorilla sending him to the ground and dust began to fly up from the force of the gorilla hitting the ground.

"That's one down" Po said with seriousness in his voice but his victory was short lived as wolfs flew from the dust with blades in their hands and one swung his blade at Pos chest but felt his blade stop dead in its tracks.

"What the" the wolf said with an amazed look on his face as he seen a tiger holding his blade in her paws with blood dripping from the tigers paws.

"Don't even think about it" Tigress said with anger in her voice as she grabbed the blade from the wolf and slammed her fist into his stomach with such force causing the wolf to cough up blood and threw him into the other wolfs causing them to crash to the ground.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said as he looked over at her as he was thank full to have a girl that would do that for him.

"No problem" Tigress said with a smile on her face but did began to feel pain in her paw as she got a deep cut from the blade she stopped but that wasn't going to stop her she has had worse than that.

"Don't let your guard down you too we still have a lot more left" Shifu said reminding his students to focus and save the formality's for latter. As he then charged at the army as he then used his staff to jump in the air as his students followed his lead they all landed in the middle of the army and as they did they got in a circle back to back all ready to fight.

"Uhhh master Shifu you sure we should of done this" Po asked with a wondered look as he thought it wasn't the best idea to just charge in.

"Why what's wrong Po you scared" Mantis said teasing Po.

"Of course not" Po said as he wished he never would of ask that question and was soon starring at his enemy's.

"Enough of this talk I want to kill somebody" a gorilla said as he slammed his fists into the ground causing a little earth quake.

"Well then bring it" Viper said with a serious voice as she too was done talking and wanted to fight.

"COME ON GUYS" the gorilla shouted as he and the rest of the army charged at them with full force.

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP" Shifu shouted as he got his staff out ready to fight.

"RIGHT" everyone said in unison as they got ready.

"DIE" the gorilla said as brought his blade out and shot it straight forward at Shifu who all of sudden disappeared but his staff was standing on the gorillas sword and with him on top of it as he stared at the gorilla.

"How did you" the gorilla said as he was amazed at what he was seeing he thought he had him.

"There's something you should always remember never underestimate your opponents" Shifu as he hopped off his staff and brought his knee to the gorillas face resulting him in breaking his nose and sent him flying into a burning building and Shifu continued his fight as more charged at him.

"I'm going to take you down panda" a wolf said as he had a smile on his face swinging his blade as fast as he could and Po kept moving back as he kept dodging the blade but almost kept losing his footing.

"Dang it" Po thought with an angry face as he was getting backed up by a wolf and couldn't do anything but before he knew it he slipped back and as he did two other wolfs were behind him as they brought their blades up to his back and the front one brought his to Pos chest.

"DIE PANDA" the front wolf said as he brought his blade to Po but as he did Po had got back a little foot hold enough for him to push himself to the side and rolled on the ground and as the wolf turned his head in anger he then felt two blades run through his chest and blood began to rush out of his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the wolf screamed in pain as he then fell lifeless on the blades but then was shoved off by the other wolfs as they didn't care they just wanted to take the panda down.

"Guess I have to be more careful" Po thought as he charged at his opponents making sure he doesn't do that again.

"She's mine" a gorilla yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground hopeing to crush Tigress with all his might but Tigress caught his punch and began to run up his arm until she came face to face with him.

"I learned this trick from Po" Tigress said with a smile on her face and closed her eyes as she fell off his arm until she got to his chest and opened her eyes.

"FETT OF FURY" Tigress shouted as she began to unleash a barrage of kicks on the gorillas chest armor making the gorilla stumble back but didn't seem to make any damage.

"Silly tiger you can't break thi" the gorilla said with a smile on his face but stopped as he looked down and seen the armor plate cracking and cracking until finally it broke into tiny pieces and when this happened Tigress seen an opportunity and brought her hand to fist and punched the gorilla in the chest causing him to fall to the ground lifeless.

As Tigress then continued her fight so did her friends as it seemed they were making short work of Angels army with no problems at all but as they kept taking out each guard Angel started to become enraged as she thought this shouldn't be happening she should be winning.

"I guess they are stronger than we thought" Yuki said in a calm voice as she looked at the masters fighting styles and was impressed on how well they were doing but the same couldn't be said for Angel.

"DAMN IT" Angel said in an angry voice as she bit her lip and blood began to run down her lip.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS THEY ARE ACTULLAY WINNING" Angel said as she seen more and more of her army fall at the hands of Po and his friends which enraged her more.

"What do you want to do Angel" Kira said in a serious voice but already knew what she wanted to do join the fight.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK KIRA" Angel shouted which made Kira stumble back as she had never seen Angel this mad before and scarred her a little inside.

"It's time we join this fight" Angel said as she pulled her blade out and looked at the reflection in it which was Po and Tigress fighting and she smiled at this.

"YUKI, KIRA YOU TAKE THE PANDA OUT TIGRESS IS MINE" Angel shouted as she rushed towards the battle field with her sword in hand wanting to taste the tigers blood on her blade.

"YOU HEARD HER LETS MOVE" Yuki said as she pulled her blade out and rushed to the battle and soon Kira was right behind her.

"Man this is to easy" Po said as he kept knocking down every opponent coming at him but as he knocked down his last opponent he turned only to see a figure right in front of him as it swung its blade at him and luckily Po just ducked in time to dodge it but that was the figure wanted. As Pos eyes were still on that figure another one appeared in front him as this one uppercuted him sending him flying high up in the air.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tigress yelled as she seen him flying up in the air and was worried for him but she then heard her name.

"OH TIGRESS" Angel said as she appeared in front of Tigress and punched her in the gut causing Tigress to cough up blood but Angel wasn't done yet as she then punched her in the face sending Tigress skipping across the ground like a rock on the water until she came to a screeching halt.

"TIGRESS" Po yelled as he looked over to see her on the ground while he was still in the air but then heard a voice right next to him.

"ALWAYS KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR OPPENENT PANDA" Yuki said as she punched Po in the side of the face and then grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground and as he was falling Kira started to rush up towards him with her blade out and Yuki flew down to him with her blade out.

"NOW DIE" Yuki and Kira said in unison as they thrusted their blades at Po but as they did Po did a side flip in the air and grabbed both their blades with his arms and did a split kick kicking them both in the face and away from him.

Po then landed on the ground and as he did Yuki and Kira landed in front of him about 15 ft. away and they then began to stare each other down. Meanwhile Tigress got up from the ground and shook the dust off of herself and stared at Angel with anger in her eyes. Soon the three Angels were staring at their opponents as did Po and Tigress.

"SO ARE YOU READY TO DIE" Angel, Yuki, and Kira yelled in unison as they brought their blades up and seen their opponents reflection and had killer instinct in their eyes.

"ARE YOU" Po and Tigress yelled in unison as they clinched their fists and charged with full force as did the Angels.

"LETS FINISH THIS" they all yelled in unison as they were about to decide who would win this battle of good vs. evil, revenge against love for the sake of the valley of peace.

Thanks for reading chapter 5 and I hoped you liked it also I didn't really know how to write this one out but hopefully I did an ok job on it anyways remember to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Ending

"LETS FINISH THIS" they all yelled in unison as they charged at their opponents ready to end this.

Po then began to charge at Yuki and Kira with full force as he clinched his fist and as he was charging Yuki and Kira brought their swords together in an x shape and thrusted their blades together at Po with full force and as they were about to cut Po in an x shape Po then jumped over the blades and as he did he landed on top of the blades causing the two tigers to be in shock and as Yuki turned her head she was meet with a kick from Po causing her to fly back a few feet releasing her blade from Kiras. Kira then turned her head only to see a punch coming from the panda to her but she then grabbed his fist and began to squeeze harder on Pos hand causing him to lose a bit of his balance on her sword and Kira took this opportunity as she removed her blade from Pos feet releasing her hand from his fist and kicked him in the gut causing him to fly over to Yuki.

"NOW YUKI" Kira shouted letting her friend know was her chance to land some blows on the panda.

"Got it" Yuki said calmly as she put her blade back in its holder and clinched her fists as she seen the panda hurdling towards her.

As Po flew to Yuki until the point where he was right in front her he was meet with her fist in his stomach causing to stop dead in his tracks and just floated on her fist. Yuki then brought her other fist to his face with such force and sent Po flying to the ground causing the ground to crack and dust fly up. As the dust surrounded Po he began to try and get up but Yuki then jumped onto him slamming her hand into his neck causing him to cough up a little bit of blood. Yuki then brought her arm up with her fist still clinched as tight as it would go and looked Po with a smile on her face.

"FEEL THIS PANDA" Yuki shouted with a huge smile on her face as she brought her arm down and punched Po in the face as she then kept repeating this process as she kept landing her punches they sounded like booms as that's how hard she let Po have it.

"I Got wait for the right moment" Po thought as he kept feeling his face being pounded on repeatedly but had a plan up his sleeve to get this tiger off of him.

As Yuki brought her arm up again and swung her fist towards Po she was stopped as she seen her fist grabbed by the panda's hand. She then turned her attention to his face as she seen his eyes closed and blood stripes from his mouth and his eyes bruised from her beating and just couldn't believe that he was still able to move.

"You know tiger" Po said in anger tone as he tightened his grip on Yukis hand causing her to squinch a little from the pain of her fist being crushed.

"YOU NEED TO KNOW WHO THE HELL YOUR DEELING WITH" Po shouted with anger in his face and opened his eyes and as he did he kneed Yuki in the stomach and then brought his head back as much as he could and brought it up as fast as he could and slammed his forehead against hers causing blood to run down both their faces.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Yuki screamed in pain as she could almost feel the front of her skull cracked and closed her eyes from the pain something she shouldn't of done because Po took this opportunity as he stood up from the ground and then kneed Yuki in the face causing her to fall back and as she did Po grabbed her by the cloak and with all his force threw her into a building causing it to collapse on her.

"That should keep her down" Po said as he then turned his attention to Kira who had anger in her eyes from seeing her friend being thrown into a building and grabbed her blade with both paws and charged at Po.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" Kira shouted as she was about to engage the panda once more and Po got back in his stance ready to fight another tiger.

While Po had his hands full the same could be said for Tigress as she was about to fight Angel.

"COME ON TIGRESS" Angel yelled as she swung her blade at the charging Tigress only to have Tigress slide herself under the blade.

As Tigress ducked under the blade she brought her claws out and grabbed Angels leg causing to stop and then used her feet to jump up still with claws in Angel and kicked Angel in the back of the head causing Angel to shot her head forward. Tigress then brought her other paw out with claws out and flew it towards Angels face only to have Angel thrust her blade up causing Tigress to scratch her claws against her blade causing sparks to fly and as they flew the two tigers starred at each other with anger in their eyes. Tigress jumped off Angel using her paw to push herself and as she did the claws that were still in Angel made huge gash marks and caused blood to run down Angels leg.

"THAT FREAKING HURT" Angel shouted in anger as she dropped to one knee and looked at her leg and backed to Tigress with her teeth clinched and anger fueling her.

"Doesn't matter so what if you got a hit on me in the end it will be me STANDING OVER YOU DEAD BODY" Angel shouted with a smile on her face and charged at Tigress.

"Think whatever you want Angel" Tigress thought as she got in her stance and engaged Angel again.

As the two tigers began to fight again Po had own his battle he was fighting. As he was dogging the sword attacks Kira was swinging at him but he was having trouble as it seemed the blades were getting faster and faster.

"STAND STILL PANDA" Kira shouted in anger as she was getting frustrated at not landing any blows on the panda.

"I have to admit she is good but I can't afford to lose" Po thought as he kept dodging her blade swings and when he dogged one she left her self-wide opened and Po then tripped her and slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to cough up blood and rocks flew up from the force of her being drive into the ground by Po.

"Nice move panda but check this one out" Yuki said as she grabbed Pos arms and drew him closer him to her where she punched him causing him to stumble back she then ran at up him and jumped a little in the air and did a swing kick. Kicking him in the side where Po then grabbed onto her leg but as he did she swung her blade at his and he dodged it just in time but got a cut across his cheek as he just barley dodged it.

"That was to close" Po thought as he then tightened his grip around her leg and then swung her away from him in which she landed on her feet and then licked the blood of her blade.

"Mmmmmm panda blood" Kira said with an envy look as she enjoyed in jesting her victims' blood it just gets her more excited when fighting.

"That's weird" Po thought as he had never seen someone do something like that before as it disgusted him and just figured she was physcotic like Angel.

"I WANT MORE BLOOD" Kira shouted as she laughed manically and had a crazy look on her face.

"Then come and get it" Po said as he put his paw out and waved back and forth to get her to come towards him and that she did.

The two then engaged each other as it would be the last time. Kira kept swinging her blade at Po and sometimes landed more cuts on Po causing Po to bleed and blood ran down his body but he knew he would have to end this quickly as he couldn't take any more hits and besides that he was getting tired and weak.

"I guess I have to use that" Po thought as he dashed off to the side dogging Kiras blade swing and jumped 15 feet back.

"Come on Po concentrate this is for the valley and Tigress" Po thought as he moved his hands in a smooth motion just like back then we got ready to catch one of Shens fireballs but this time he would use his new move he created from inner peace.

"Now what is he doing doesn't matter I can finish him now" Kira thought as she had never seen this and charged at Po with her blade out ready to finish him to make Angel proud.

"Now I just got to time it right" Po thought as he waited for Kira to get in the right spot and as she was in front of him he unleashed his new move.

"STRIKES OF A THOUSAND DRAGONs" Po shouted as he began to unleash a barrage of fists and kicks to Kira as the first were him slamming his two fists into her chest stopping her dead in her tracks and then slid to the side of her kicking her in the knee and punching her in the face as he did he became faster and faster like the speed of light going around Kira unleashing his fury on her not stopping. As he did Kira began to spit out blood and you could hear her bones cracking with each eat this went on for 10 minutes and then Po appeared in front of her letting one last hit out.

"KICK OF THE DRAGON" Po shouted as he kicked Kira in the bottom of the jaw sending her flying up in the air and letting her sword go and crashed into the ground which sent winds flying and dust appearing as she made a crater in the ground.

"Hu huh u uh" Po said as he was breathing deeply from the move he just did as it just about drained him of his energy and he then walked over to Kira and as he did he picked up her blade ready to end this fight.

"How the hell did you do that" Kira said as she had trouble talking from the blood in her mouth and the injuries she just took from the panda.

"Well when you have achieved inner peace and have love for your home and friends you can do anything" Po said as he looked down at Kira with seriousness in his eyes.

"Whatever sounds pathetic to me" Kira said as she began to laugh a little and as she did Po grabbed her by the cloak and set her on her knees and brought the blade up over his head.

"Good bye" Po said as he was about to end it until he heard someone yelling behind him.

"DON'T FORGET ME YOU FAT PANDA" Yuki shouted with a smile on her face as she was coming down from the sky and swung her blade at Po and as she did blood began to splatter.

"Got you" Yuki said in a happy tone but her smile soon went away as she soon seen whose blood she just shed as it was Kiras. Just before Yuki swung Po swiftly moved out of the way of Yukis blade resulting in Yuki killing her friend.

"No" Yuki said as she landed at the ground and now looked at her friends lifeless body and then turned to Po in anger but as she did she seen a blade run across her neck and as it did Yuki dropped her sword. As Po just slit her neck and blood splattered onto Po and the ground and Yukis body feel to the ground.

"It's over" Po said as he dropped the blade and ran to where Tigress was in hopes to see that Tigress won.

"Damn it" Angel said as she was breathing heavily as was Tigress as they both had scratches and gashes on their body's with blood running down their body's both exhausted.

"TIGRESS" Po shouted as he ran up to Tigress to see that she was still fighting with Angel and that she was badly injured.

"The panda then that means" Angel thought as she seen Po and wondered how he was still and came to the conclusion that her friends were dead as she could tell how beaten the panda was.

"Tigress" Viper said as she and the others just arrived as she and the others including Po were about to come and help her but was stopped by Tigress as she put her paw to them.

"Stay back please" Tigress said as she looked at her friends and she could tell they wanted to help her and she couldn't blame them but this was her fight.

"But Tigress" Po said softly as he had worry in his voice as he wanted to help his loved one in any way he can.

"Please this is my fight guys I have to win it by myself" Tigress said softly and looked over at Po and her friends with a smile on her face.

"Not only that but me and her have a score to settle" Tigress said with seriousness in her voice as she picked a blade up from the ground and starred at her reflection and then up at Angel.

"Alright Tigress but just know were here for you" Po said softly as he smiled at her letting her know to call for help whenever she needed it.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS SWEETENESS I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL" Angel shouted as she grabbed her sword and held it by her side and charged.

"This is it" Tigress thought as she clinched her paws on the sword and charged at Angel.

"I will finally kill her" Angel thought as she kept charging.

"I have to win for the sake of the valley and Po" Tigress thought as she and Angel got closer and closer to each other.

"I HAVE TO WIN" Angel and Tigress thought in unison as they swung their blades at each other and soon one they passed each other as their arms were up from the blades they just swung.

It then became silent as each one waited to see who would fall and who the victor would be. Tigress then felt her side hurt really bad as she then looked down and seen blood stain on her side as she then dropped to her knees and clinched her side.

"NOOOOOOOO" Po shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes and felt scared for Tigress.

"Hmp It seems my hatred is strong then your love Tigr" Angel said with a smile on her face but then stopped in her sentence as she her face then turned into shock as her cloak was cut diagonally across her chest and blood then gushed out of her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Angel shouted in pain as she dropped to the ground clinching her chest and as she was Tigress found the strength to get up and grabbed her blade and walked over to the screaming Angel.

"I CANT BELIVE I LOST TO A MONSTER LIKE YOU" Angel yelled as she was coughing up blood and starred at Tigress with hate and anger.

"Don't you remember to never call me that or ever hurt Po and now that you have and for all the things you have done" Tigress said as she clinched her fist on the sword and brought it up over her head.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU BITCH" Tigress shouted as she ran the blade through Angels head causing instant death and she then walked over to Po and landed in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her but she was to exhausted to do the same.

"It's finally over" Tigress said softly as she enjoyed Pos warmth and rubbed her head on his chest happy that Angel was gone and she could no longer terrorize people.

"Yes it is" Po said softly as he then looked into her eyes as did she and kissed her as he missed the warmth of his lips against hers as did she.

"Man that was a battle" Mantis said as he was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

"Yeah but now we are going to have to rebuild the valley" Crane said as he looked at the destruction around him and knew this was going to be some hard work but he was just glad the fight is over.

"Well then we should get started" Shifu said as he looked at his students with a smile on his face and laughed a little as did his students.

A few months since then had passed by as the villagers were back home and the valley of peace was almost back to its original state but their still some things that needed to be rebuilt like Pos dads noodle shop and everyone was helping with that as they wanted some noodles. They took the bodies away from the valley of peace and buried them even thought they were evil they still deserved a burial as that's what Po thought. But with the evil now gone Po and his beloved Tigress with his friends could relax themselves as they knew Angel would never try and hurt them ever again and that the people of the valley of peace were safe and sound they always will be with Po and the others around to vanquish an evil that dares to threaten their home.

Thanks for reading this story everyone and I hoped you liked it. Also I know I should have made Tigress and Angels fight longer but my eyes were just hurting and I figured it could work but anyways review and tell me what you thought thanks.


End file.
